


IF  THE  PEOPLE  WHO  MAKE  STAR  TREK  MADE  DOCTOR  WHO . . .

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: ... this is what you'd get.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	IF  THE  PEOPLE  WHO  MAKE  STAR  TREK  MADE  DOCTOR  WHO . . .

**_P R E V I O U S L Y O N D O C T O R W H O_** **:**

**1)** " I'm The Master. Well, I couldn't keep calling myself Missy, could I ? "

" I thought you were dead . "

" I was for a while . "

**2)** " Hi . Captain Jack Harkness is the name . And you are ? "

" Graham . "

" Yaz . "

" Ryan . "

**3)** " No . I'm The Doctor . I must be from your past because I don't know you ."

" No . I'm The Doctor . You must be from my future because I don't know you . "

" Let's just agree on one thing at least . "

" None of this makes any sense at all . "

**4)** " Look out , Doctor ! "

" Don't worry , Bill . I'm perfectly alr - Ooh . I just bumped my head . "


End file.
